Automotive roof spoilers have been available for many years. The roof spoiler is mounted on the roof of an automobile or the cab of a truck to reduce "drag" due to air friction as the car or truck moves forwardly by creating a laminar airflow over the top of the vehicle. The roof spoiler may also create "lift", similar to the wing of airplane. It is also used on the back "trunk section" of a race car to increase traction and reduce fuel consumption. A roof spoiler also reduces accumulation of road dirt or dust on the back window of the vehicle, which is particularly useful in off-road use where the vehicle travels over trails or dirt and gravel roads.
A roof spoiler preferably has an aerodynamic shape, wherein the cross-section of the roof spoiler is similar to the cross-section of an airplane wing, and the forward or leading edge is generally V-shaped, including an upwardly inclined top surface and a generally horizontal bottom surface. The midportion of the airfoil is generally spaced above the roof or cab surface of the vehicle to direct the air passing over the top of the vehicle, generally parallel to the roof or cab surface, and to create the desired lift.
Roof-mountable lamps are also available as an after-market item for off-road use. Many states, however, prohibit the use of roof-mounted lamps for on-road use, and several states require that the lamps be covered when the vehicle is used on the highway. The lamps are generally mounted to the roof in a vertical position, increasing the frictional air drag of the vehicle. Where the vehicle is used for both on-road and off-road use, the lamps must be repeatedly covered and uncovered manually, which often results in illegal or improper use, or the lamps may be accidentally uncovered during on-road. Further, the lamps may be damaged or broken by stones which are thrown up at high speed during on-road use. It should be understood that roof-mounted lamps are particularly important in off-road use on trails and small dirt and gravel roads wherein the use of such lamps is permitted because of the need for intense illumination for safety purposes.
There is, therefore, a substantial need for concealable or retractable lamps, wherein the lamps may be rotated to an upright or vertical position for off-road use and to a generally horizontal position, wherein the lamps are not functional, to reduce drag and wherein the lamps are protected from stones and other debris during on-road use. The automotive roof spoiler of this invention combines the advantages of a spoiler with retractable, concealable lamps, wherein the lamps may be rotated to an upright vertical position for off-road use or to a downward position and concealed within the spoiler.